


Night Skys

by TriTaledKitsune



Series: Healing Arrow Week 2020 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood mentioned, Cuddling, F/M, Healing Arrow Week, HealingArrowWeek2020, Nightmares, Stargazing, healing arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriTaledKitsune/pseuds/TriTaledKitsune
Summary: Nightmares often lead to cuddling and stargazing.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Healing Arrow Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629571
Kudos: 9





	1. Angela

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide which nightmare sequence was best, so I am giving you guys both!

_Dust filled the air, the smell of gunpowder was accented by the acrid scent of blood and filth._

_Angela only noticed the ringing in her ears when it began to fade. Gunfire and the loud explosions of rockets could be heard, interrupted occasionally by a grenade going off or a building collapsing. Through the clamour, familiar voices could be heard._

_“I could use some healing.” Tracer singsonged, the tension in her voice just barely noticeable._

_“Ana!” Reinherdt called in a strained shout. The mentioned woman’s faint pained shout could be heard_

_“Angela!” Genji’s plea for assistance was followed by a strangled exclamation of pain._

_“Doc, if you want to get out here that’d be great.” Morrison grunted, seconds before a wall collapsed on him._

_Angela reached for her staff only to find it too large to pick up. Suddenly it seemed taller than her. The mechanical wings attached to her spine seemed to grow in weight. Getting heavier and heavier until they pulled her down backwards, suspending her suddenly tiny body in the air by her implants. She struggled against the painful pulling in her back, neither the wings nor the implant responding to the neural release signal._

_Everything went quiet suddenly, stilling Angela in her struggles. The only sound filling the air now was her frantic breathing and rapid heartbeat. The landscape before her opened up to reveal a large hospital within a familiar bustling city. Angela had just enough time to recognize the hospital from her childhood before when first mortar landed. ___

__

__Hanzo woke to a clap of thunder and a choked off scream. Sitting up, he turned to see Angela gripping her knees. A strike of lightning illuminated the tear tracks on her cheeks as she gave a shuddering sob._ _

__“Oh Tenshi,” He murmured, shifting to pull her into his lap. “How bad was this one?” he asked gently, using his free arm to pull the blanket around them both. She shook her head mutely, continuing to shiver as the next roll of thunder passed._ _

__“Pretty bad then huh?” He asked before setting his chin on her shoulder to watch the storm outside of the window. If he remembered correctly, the storm was only supposed to last part way through the night, giving them a much needed reprieve from the week long rain and thunder. It had certainly lowered morale around the base._ _

__“I haven't had one that bad in a while,” Angela whimpered, the sound nearly lost in the raging winds outside._ _

__“I know. Would you like to talk about it, or try to go back to sleep?” Hanzo lifted his head off of her shoulder._ _

__“No. Not yet at least.” Angela answered, tensing slightly at the next clash of thunder. “It’s funny. The thunder is the harmless part of the storm,” She gave a humorless laugh at the comment. “But it’s still the part that scares people.” Hanzo pressed a kiss to the back of her head._ _

__“You remind me often that it is okay to be scared.” He hummed into her hair. “We can stay just like this for as long as you need.”_ _

__“Okay.” Angela’s voice was small, a moment of weakness that tore Hanzo to his core._ _

__Hanzo allowed himself to slip into a state somewhere between meditating and sleeping, his eyes sliding open often during the night as the winds changed or Angela moved. It was when he felt Angela fully relax in his arms that he realized the storm had truly stopped._ _

__Rather than the clouds and lightning from hours earlier, the stars gazed back down at him._ _

__“Sleep well Tenshi.” He murmured into her hair, eyes on the stars above._ _


	2. Hanzo

_Hanzo recognized this dream sequence. His fight with and near murder of Genji had been a traumatic enough experience that he dreamed of it often._

_He watched the confrontation as it descended into argument, shifting uneasily as his vision’s tone darkened with the ultimatum he had given his brother that evening._

_He watched the one sided fight that followed, Genji attempting to flee before being forced to draw his blade. He watched as he cut down his own brother is some misguided attempt at honor._

_He stiffened when, rather than exiting the room like he had done when Genji collapsed, bleeding and choking on his own blood, his vision approached his fallen kin and mercilessly drove the tip of it’s blade through the back of Genji’s neck._

_“No!” He shouted finally moving, unseen and unheard as his vision mutely cleaned the blade on an unstained portion of Genji’s clothing before exiting the room._

_“This is not right, this is not what happened,” Hanzo muttered frantically, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself._

_“Seems right to me,” Hanzo started at the mechanically distorted voice. It was Genji’s now, but more distorted, more corrupted. His brother approached, but something felt wrong._

_“Sure, you didn’t fully kill him,” The false Genji mused, approaching the fallen Genji and shifting the corpse with its foot. “But the man he was certainly didn’t survive. It would almost have been easier this way right?” The chuckle that followed could have given children nightmares._

_“It would have saved him a lot of pain. It would have saved her a lot of pain. She had to spend years picking up the pieces of what you destroyed.” the false Genji turned to face him, the mask sharing nothing. “Pure sweet Angela had to clean up your mess, and then you had to go and grab her heart too. How long until you stain her? Until you destroy all that she is and let someone else pick up her pieces?” The distorted voice sang mockingly, before pausing._

_“Drachӓli?” Turning Hanzo saw Angela looking as if she had just come home from a day in the lab. She never acknowledged the false Genji, Hanzo realizing quickly that she could not see it._

_“Are you going to let her see how much of a monster you really are?” The false Genji asked, dark excitement lacing its tone. Angela took a step towards him, stumbling halfway through. Hanzo lunged forward to catch her._

_“Are you well?” He asked softly, helping her to stand._

_“Your hands….” she answered, her voice wavering. Hanzo looked down at them._

_Blood smeared up his arms, staining his palm and fingers. On Angela there were red blotches where he had touched her, and they were beginning to spread over her clothes, over her skin. Veins grew before widening, infecting her._

_“How soon until you spoil her, stain her, break her? How soon until you destroy her. Like you destroyed Me.” ___

__

__Angela woke when the bed shifted wrong. Turning over, she noticed Hanzo sitting up on his side of the bed facing the wall. He appeared to be breathing hard roughly._ _

__“Drachӓli? Is everything okay?” It was hard to ignore the way he flinched when she called out to him. Angela sat up on the bed, stretching slightly before moving to comfort Hanzo from whatever dream he had been stricken by._ _

__“It’s alright to be upset,” She moved to place a hand on his shoulder when he jerked away in a sudden flurry of movement._ _

__“Do not touch me!” He gasped, nearly colliding with the wall in his attempt to put as much space between himself and her outstretched hand. Angela could not help the hurt expression that formed on her face for a moment, Hanzo’s expression twisting more as he noted it. They stared at each other mutely for several moments before Hanzo fled the room._ _

__Angela allowed her hand to fall limply back onto the bed. She sat there, confused and hurt, as she contemplated the situation before taking a deep breath and deciding that she would not accept this. Grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders, Angela stood and set out to find Hanzo._ _

__She found him outside on the small porch their on-base home had, glaring up at the night sky as if it had personally offended him._ _

__“Would you like to explain?” She asked, startling him out of his thoughts. She watched as Hanzo’s gaze shifted from the stars to his hands before settling on her._ _

__“I have done terrible things.” He finally said in a hoarse whisper. Angela stared at him for a moment before sighing._ _

__“We’ve all done terrible things Schatzli.” she comforted, holding out a portion of her blanket to him. It was a decently warm night, but the breeze held a chill. When he accepted, she gently pressed up against his side, waiting until he relaxed a bit to speak again. Both their eyes were on the stars above._ _

__“The things we have done are in the past, They build who we will become, but do not make up all of who we are. Learn from the things you have done.” She said softly. “You are not the man you used to be.”_ _


End file.
